tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Windblade to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 16 17 16 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Apocalypse World TP' - The Transformer race has been scattered and obliterated, only a handful of each side left alive. And even now as their species die, even now they fight, because soon there will be that one tiny spark of hope, that one flickering flame of survival. *'The Gathering Swarm TP' - Megatron thought he had broken up and exiled The Swarm forever. Will he be prepared for their return? *'Nebulos TP' - After running into an odd green alien at The Rollout Bar, Crosscut and Spike became aware of a race on the cusp of technological advancement: Nebulos. Wanting to get ahead of the Decepticons before they have a chance to target the new species, Crosscut and Spike prepare to investigate the unknown planet – ideally with some Autobot and/or G.I. Joe guard to protect them. *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... *'Shattered Glass the Movie TP' - Emperor Prime must be stopped, no matter the cost. *'Wunderwaffe TP' - After a successful demonstration of Starscream’s new technology in the strike against Autobot City, the Decepticons pick another target: The Ark, the Autobots’ original base on Earth. With the damage done to Metroplex, many of the Autobots’ wounded have been moved to the Ark for repairs, making them vulnerable to attack. Will the Ark’s skeleton crew of medics and patients be able to fend off the Decepticons? * December 26, 2017 - "Temporary Repair Protocol Change" - Jetfire routes medical treatment away from Autobot City. * December 26, 2017 - "Scientists Detect Temporal Energy" - Readings suggest another incoming temporal spike. * January 2, 2018 - "OpsPlan: Club Deuce" - Method hatches a plan to bug President MacLeod's golf clubs. * January 3, 2018 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike recovers from his trip to the past. * January 5, 2018 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike works out his message to the people of Nebulos. * January 6, 2018 - "Proposed Nebulon Greeting from Humanity" - Spike Witwicky records a message for the people of Nebulos. * January 11, 2018 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike worries about the Autobots. * January 15, 2018 - "MacLeod Spends MLK Day Golfing" - MacLeod Advocates For Public Service on MLK Day, But Spends It at Mar-A-Lago Resort * January 17, 2018 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike stresses on the way to Nebulos. * January 18, 2018 - "Exposition" - Spoilsport tells the Autobots about the Hive. * January 18, 2018 - "Nebulos" - Crosscut lands on Nebulos. * January 24, 2018 - "Two Countries Form Alliances With Decepticons" - The CPL and Trucial Abysmia pledge allegiance to the Decepticons. * February 06, 2017 - "Engines Beneath Kalis" ::Megatron tasks Nemesis to restore the planetary engines beneath Kalis. * February 7, 2017 - "Return to L.A." ::Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... * 9 February 2017 - "A Holographic Homecoming" ' ::Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka.'' * 10 February 2017 - '''"Rio Arrives" ::The Holograms' one-time manager, Rio Pacheco, arrives at Starlight Mansion. * February 13, 2017 - "Do As I Say and Not As I Do" ::Dust Devil and Zetar search for Vector Sigma. * February 19, 2017 - "Workin' on the Reactor" ::Megatron gets help with his secret project. * February 20, 2017 - "Spidey-Sense Tingling" ::Dust Devil opens up to Spike Witwicky. * 20 February 2017 - "Care For A Sandwich?" ::Rio discovers Major Bludd in one of the Starlight Mansion's kitchens. * February 24, 2017 - "A Surprise Pest" ::Dust Devil stumbles upon Megatron's plans beneath Kalis. * February 26, 2017 - "Field Repairs" ::Valour submits himself to DreadTread's TLC. Dreadwind joins them, which didn't make anyone happy. '' * February 26, 2017 - '"Roof Encounter"' ::''Lowdown takes a shot at Cobra Commander. * March 1, 2017 - "It's... the Bishop!" ::Bishop escapes the destruction of Kalis. * March 1, 2017 - "Whistling a Jaunty Tune" ::Dr. Mindbender has X bring in his portable Brainwave Scanner to have some fun with Angel. '' * March 9, 2017 - '"Autobot Break Out"' ::Decepticons try to stop an Autobot breakout from Iacon.'' * March 15, 2017 - "Return to Earth" ::Typhoon consoles Spike over decisions he'd made. * March 21, 2017 - "Assault on Iacon" ::Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. '' * March 21, 2017 - '"Epilogue: The Death of Zetar"' ::''Bishop makes friends. '' * March 29, 2017 - ' "The Biggest Threat"' :: ''An Incinerator gets curious about the real condition of Starlight Mansion. * April 10, 2017 -''' "Buster Makes a Friend"' ::''Buster encounters someone looking for him on campus. * April 13, 2017 -''' "Isn't a Sagaie an African Spear?" ' ::''Buster and Chance investigate a strange vehicle reported on the UO campus. '' * April 13, 2017 -' "Six Feet Under"' ::''Kimber comes across Bludd while he's digging a grave. * April 25, 2017 - ' "To Murder Is Human"' ::Synergy requests a talk with Major Bludd. * April 26, 2017 - ' "How a Resurrection Really Feels"' ::Dust Devil recruits Typhoon and Spike to return to the depths of Cybertron, near Vector Sigma, to place the forgotten Autobot Zetar in his final resting place. However, being that it's Dusty who's running this show, there is always more to meet the eye to this pretty straightforward request. * April 30, 2017 -''' "Goodbye, Spike Witwicky"' ::''Dust Devil and Typhoon say goodbye to Spike Witwicky as he heads home from Cybertron. * April 30, 2017 -''' "Returning Home"' ::''Spike returns home from his visit to Vector Sigma. * May - "Free Me" ' ::Angel tries to escape Cobra's control. '' * May 01, 2017 -''' "A Good Kid" ::DJ Faireborn and Spike Witwicky talk in Autobot City about DJ's prospects for summer employment. * May 3, 2017 -''' "The Return of Zetar"' ::''Zetar returns, to Bishop's surprise and disbelief. * May 3, 2017 -''' "Bishop Interview"' ::''Bishop interviews Megatron in Triax. '' * May 4, 2017 -' "Backblast and Cuffs"' ::''Cuffs visits Backblast in his sniper's nest. * May 12, 2017 -''' "Valuable Prisoners"' ::''Rartorata visits Snaptrap in the brig of ''The Hatemaker. * 5/12/2017 - '"The Gathering Swarm - First Contact"' ::''A team of Autobots on a deep-space salvage mission have come across an object floating through space. It appears at first to be an escape pod covered in Decepticon symbols, but strangely designed for long range flight. What they find inside is an unstoppable creature that holds loyalty to neither faction, but only The Swarm. '' * May 17, 2017 - '"DC Recon" ' ::G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation.'' * May 22, 2017 - "Poor Steve" ::Something got Steve! * May 26, 2017 - "Can I Admit Something to You?" ::Angel opens up to Lowdown in the brig. * June 28, 2017 - "An Unlikely Ally" ::Mainframe and Major Bludd meet unexpectedly in a back alley in Los Angeles. * July 12, 2017 - "BAT Command Infiltration" ::Mainframe and Major Bludd infiltrate a BAT installation to try to free Los Angeles from Cobra control. '' * August 06, 2017 - '"Planning"' ::''The Autobots meet in Encore's Distillery to discuss their plans to disrupt the completion of the Decepticons' mega-refinery in Toraxxis. * August 09, 2017 - "It's Alive!" ' ::''Optimus Prime recovers from his near-death at Megatron's hands. * August 23, 2017 - '''"Talking About Dad" ::Buster talks to Ratchet about Sparkplug. * September 05, 2017 - "Of Rats and Men" ' ::''We're from the government. We're here to help. * September 12, 2017 - '"Autobot Attack on Toraxxis" ' ::After drugging the Decepticons with an energon additive that made them attack each other, the Autobots move in to capture the Toraxxis mega-refinery. * September 16, 2017 - '''"Welcome Back" ::Colton welcomes Sinatra back to the Pit. * September 28, 2017 - "Dreadnok Attack" ::Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. * October 10, 2017 - "Instructions for Interrogator" ::Cobra Commander prepares Interrogator for big changes in Russia. * October 10, 2017 - "Assassination Attempt" ::Zandar makes an attempt on Vladimir Putin's life. * 12/11/2017 - "Banshee Unt Viper" ::Viper visits Banshee at her revetment outside DHQ. '' * November 14, 2017 - '"Spike Interview"' ::Mel interviews Spike in Autobot City.'' * November 22, 2017 - "Snaptrap Interlude" ::Rartorata negotiates a ride. * December 03, 2017 - "Aboard the Disco Star" ::The Fallen invades the Disco Star. * December 08, 2017 - "Aboard The Hatemaker" ::The Fallen helps Snaptrap get ahead. * December 18, 2017 - "It'll Be Fine" ::Crosscut and Spike discuss the possibility of a Decepticon attack. * December 18, 2017 - "Attack on Autobot City" ::The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. * 2036 - "Hero's End" ' ::''The war is approaching an end. Several millennia have passed since the first humans met up with the Autobots. Those humans are now a blip on the timeline of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. But for those who where there during that fateful year (1984), their presence has never gone away. Here's the story of one such human - and how a standard mission suddenly turned into his fateful end. * 2046 - '''"The 3:30 AM Call" ::Buster gets terrible news about his brother. * 59,901 - "Arise, Spike Witwicky, Arise!" ::'' In 2046, Spike met his quick end at the hands of Valour. Now, nearly 50,000 years later, the great war rages on. Fearing Bumblebee's spy duties have made him more and more isolated from the Autobots, Ratchet decides to create an AI companion for Bumblebee that will help him in his espionage duties, assist in repairs, and keep him company. Ratchet decides to base the AI off of one of Bumblebee's best friends. Kaput gets the prestigious 'duty' of helping create the AI.'' * The End of the War - "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" ::There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * The End of the War - "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" ::The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse